


Feathered Glory

by toujours_nigel



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, M/M, cross-species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um. As Cerdwen said: Donald Duck/Elmer Fudd</p>
<p>Fudd is a bitchy, demanding bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathered Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceredwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceredwen/gifts).



Of course the man hunted rabbits, of course, what else could he do, he was about as hyperactive as one, still not quiet, still not still, and Donald would smack him if that hadn’t already been proved counter-productive, if Elmer didn’t squeal and squirm and shudder under each wing-tap and then look back and ask for more. If he were honest—he is, inside his own head where he knows why he tries to constantly rival Mickey—he’d know why he doesn’t gag the man, but as it is, he says simply that he isn’t sure Elmer wouldn’t hurt himself.


End file.
